devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noob Jamar
Noob Jamar, the Secret Weapon Noob Jamar is one of the highest ranked members of the N-Force. He is an Energy-Type noob that uses pure energy or Neuling FoF to cause extreme damage, with also his extremely high health, is the reason why he is the secret weapon of the N-Force, and therefore absurdely dangerous. Appearence Noob Jamar is the stereotype Noob: yellow skin, blue shirt and green pants. However, Noob Jamar has a massive, smiley head and a big arrow piercing it. Personality Noob Jamar is extremely childish and innocent to the point that he thinks killing people is putting them to sleep. He is also extremely loyal, reason why after 10 years, he still is with the N-Force. He also talks without capital letters in the start of sentences and tends to not use ",". Moves Upgrades 1: Increases his base stats. Note: Besides speed. 2: Increases his base damage. Note: +15 damage every point. 3: Increases his HP. 15/15/15 "Bonus": His speed is now 4. Note: HP Should be around 1.495 50/50/50 "Bonus": His speed is now 1.8, LMB trows you 10 studs away from where you are facing as a recoil. Note: HP should be 2.150 at this point. Yes. Wow. Backstory Noob Jamar was originally a 8 year old child named Artur. He lived just good, with family, friends, school... His life was great and it couldn't go wrong. Or could it? Artur was walking to his school, alone like always. He was playing pokemon on his Nintendo 3DS, when a white van approached him. There, two persons appeared: a strange guy with yellow skin, a wizard-like hat and what appeared to be a carnival mask donning a yellow suit and a strange pair of white and another one that was wearing a straw hat had also yellow skin, some sort of mechanical device and a giant ancient sword on his back. The green skinned guy said "Hey, want to join us and do something really cool?". Artur agreed, since the school was boring to him, things were too easy. He entered the white van and was never seen by his friends or family again. After around 2 days of traveling, they arrived at the middle of a forest. He asked what was happening and asked their names. The wizard hat guy answered "Mr.Wise". The straw hat person answered "KEVIN ORLENDO!!". As he asked this, Mr.Wise pressed a button on a nearby branch of a massive, giant, yellow tree. Suddenly, some sort of door was lifited right in front of them, revealing a huge, secret base inside the tree. There were lots of persons inside it: working, cooking, training... Doing all sorts of things. Mr.Wise then turned to him and said "We will proceed, shall we?". He dragger Artur to a dark room. He turned on the lights, as 10 other yellow skinned guys appeared, forming a circle. Between then, there was a stream of a strange, yellow energy. The circle of energy rapidly decreased in radius, until it was circling Artur. The circle then started to enter inside his body, while he was screaming, in pain. Slowly, he was being converted into one of the yellow guys. After 10 minutes, he was fully converted, as Kevin Orlando said: "Mastah! He's TOO POWRFUL! WE NED TO KEP HIM LOKED". Mr.Wise, calmly, answered: "Yes Kevin... He shall be usefull soon." Relationships None for now (i'm lazy to write this) Battle Information & Dialogue A fan-arc will be made. Keep your eyes on this. http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/N-Force_Arc%3A_Fight_Agaisnt_The_Company Don't kill me. It was beastly's idea. '' NO IT WAS NOT -BeastlyMas89'' Trivia * He had another version, made by khai100, but was remaked due to being too basic (also because Jamar didn't find the google doc). * His F is inspired in Karthus's ultimate from League of Legends. * Is intended to be OP due to lore. If ever brought in game, he shall be buffed and nerfed at the same time. * He was also inspired in the soviet tank ''Kliment Voroshilov 2 ''(shortened as KV-2): extremely slow, but very heavy armor and massive damage. Category:Neuling Users Category:N-Force Category:Male Characters Category:Characters